


An Unchanging Bed

by illumelnati



Category: Original Work
Genre: And probably cus Cassius made him shapeshift, Angst, Caelum has a pussy in this one, Forced Marriage, Gen, Incest, Masturbation, Mentions of incest, Pining, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Masturbation, Why? Because he can, idk i've been thinking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati
Summary: CAELUM HAS A PUSSY IN THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!also sORRY if the lore is like kind of confusing. I know it’s probably a bit confusing because I haven’t actually explained a bunch of shit (cus I need to figure out how to explain it without it being super messy like it is in my head and actually write a coherent thing but I’ll explain bits and pieces here and there FSDJKSDJJF)CONTEXT!: SOME angels have jobs, the angels with a higher status have jobs because unlike [the real world] angels don’t work for money, there is no money system in heaven because everything is provided but only a few angels do jobs to help God take care of the place/make it nicer. In this case, I used to write Cassius as the guy that deals with the finance (cus greed) but then I realized I didn't want heaven to have a finance system (cus its heaven) and i know jack shit about finance so he is now instead Heaven’s Architect. Sounds so much fucking cooler. So Heaven is 70% designed and created by him because God gave him that job. Angels like Caelum, Cerys, Case, and Celine do not have a job, Celeste, Charity and Cassius do.yeah okay UHGUHDGUDHFGUDHFGUH ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: KHS





	An Unchanging Bed

It’s the same.   
Caelum opens his eyes and he is on the same bed. Under the same roof, the same place, the same bed built by the same man, his brother, his husband. The same bed on his wedding night he was taken, the same mattress his husband constructed and designed just for him, an ocean of comfort, too big for two bodies to lay on, so big for hours of play on. Caelum is indifferent to this routine. He awakes and nothing changes. It is all the same.   
  
He feels like he is slowly sinking.  
  
His wedding night, he remembers. The day his brother pronounced he was ready to be taken as his bride, his wife, brought to this magnificent, resplendent, ornate, ostentatious,  _ sickening _ mansion that smells like him, was built by him, was created and designed by him. A bedroom created for his sole pleasure of deflowering and marking his body and his soul to be his mate, a bride, a  _ wife _ , on this same  _ fucking  _ bed he’s come and been fucked on so many fucking countless times-   
  
It’s the same.  
  
Caelum feels like he hasn’t moved for years. Cassius is not here. He is guiding, building, designing a Heaven, surrounding him with nothing but  _ him _ . Everywhere he goes, everywhere he steps, a marble tile he knows Cassius had placed there, it’s all  _ him _ . Caelum is indifferent to this routine. He just breathes. And then he smells something. Maple… and grass. Grass? His memory floods... of warm tones and a smile that shines so bright he’s never seen such a thing before. Caelum recalls. A man that rests unbelonging in Heaven, a lost lamb shackled and tackled of all his glory, clouded eyes bedeviled by the boy with a mole under his eye.  _ Vale _ . His…  _ friend _ . Caelum feels his body grow heavier. Vale is his friend. Vale is the pet of God’s revered child. Is that all he remembers? Vale, being the pet of his brother? No, Vale is so much more than that. Vale is a friend that cares. And in the Life Everlasting is a place Caelum hides at, surrounding himself with nothing but sounds of water running and birds chirping. A vast garden of greenery and flora, at least one thing, and one place, that was not, built by his husband. That was the place Vale visited him often. They were friends, he thinks again, and again. Vale remembered what he liked, or at least, took the effort to. He remembered Caelum liked sunflowers, he liked fruits. He liked sobriety, he liked water. Vale brought gifts, and he’d sit with him amongst the grass and maple and they would talk. “He is nice.” Caelum closes his eyes. Vale is different. Vale is human. Vale was everything an angel was not. Talking with Vale resonated and connected with him easier than any of with his kind was like. His words were gibberish to his siblings, he could not get through to anyone, not to his husband, not to his brothers and sisters, angels and the like, not even his father understood what he wanted. He wanted love, he wanted peace, “You have it all.” a voice rings in his head, no, _I_ _ do not _ . He has nothing. Nothing of his own, not a body, not a soul, not a voice. None were his, none was ever his, a shell of a man born to the world to be wed to his brother. He was nothing.   
  
“You are something.”  
  
Caelum’s eyes shot open. Huh? Is that Vale’s voice? “You are someone, you are something. You are not just a wife or a bride, you here, talking to me, telling me the things you like, the things you do, the space you occupy, where you sit. You belong. You know?”   
  
Huh?   
  
“I know it’s hard for you to hear me say this, or you wouldn’t probably believe me when I say this, but you have a reason, for being. And that doesn’t necessarily mean you have to actually do something, it’s okay to be you, you’re you, breathing and living in front of me. It’s fine to be who you are, and I really appreciate talking to you, and being by your side. You’re nice, and I like you.”   
  
Ugh.   
Vale. Vale. Vale.   
Those words. Those things Vale said to him. Were they real?   
  
Caelum’s hands start to move. Vale is so nice to him. Vale is so good to him. Vale says things he wants to hear. Vale says things that make him happy.   
  
“Vale is so nice to me.” Caelum bites his lip.   
  
Caelum’s body starts to move. In all of Heaven and in all of his life, this one person has shown him what true laughter is like, what true companionship feels like, and unlike everyone else, Vale is human.   
  
_ “I like him.” _   
  
Caelum’s hands run up his body.  _ “I like him.” _ His heart starts beating faster, his body temperature rises,  _ “I like him.” _ He is already wet.   
  
Caelum sucks on his fingers. Licks and prods his own fingers into his mouth, the thought of Vale flooding his mind. He wants him, who is genuine, who is real. He wants him, to hold him, to say it to him again. You are something. You are someone. You are loved. You are loved. You are loved. Caelum feels his lower body through his blanket, grips the sheets, spreads his legs. He is so wet. He wants him, he wants that love. “Fuck.” He wants that love so badly. Brings his slick fingers down his sex, slides through the crevices and rubs his clitoris slowly. His body jolts. His other hand finds itself exploring his body, running down his smooth, soft skin, playing with the tip of his nipple. He is roused, he looks saintly, his cheeks are flushed, he is rubbing himself, his eyes are glassy, he is remembering a man he cannot have, a man for the first time he’s felt a genuine need for connection to, and he whimpers, he pushes the covering away, exposing his body, bringing his legs apart even further, his hair spills in swirls and his body is flushed, he looks it, he looks lewd, he looks gorgeous. He slips a finger into himself.   
  
He feels like he’s on fire. It’s almost suffocating. It  _ is _ suffocating.   
Caelum likes sobriety, he likes knowing the truth. He sees his body speak an engulfed and ravenous truth for a man twice his size. A man with a heart of gold, a man with dignity. Gathers his own slick on his fingers, and brings them to his mouth. Wanting Vale to taste him, to eat him. This is his taste, and he wants Vale to try it. He wants his tongue swirling and sucking on his clit, tasting him, eating him, he wants to give him a taste of Heaven’s fairest, he wants his body filled with love from a genuine man.   
  
Caelum feels like he might cry.   
He whines against the pillow, fingering and rubbing his clit like he’s never actually done before, it is the first time his body has urged such stimuli, he has never wanted anyone this bad before. He has never longed and desired like this before. It feels good. He feels good. He wants it bigger, he wants it more, he wants it harder. He feels it rise, and he gasps, he pants.   
  
“—Vale, Vale” caressing his clitoris faster and harder, Caelum mewls, fingers slick with his come, and he tilts his head back, eyes shut, hands gripping the sheets, he wants him, he wants him, and he feels it, like an electric spark he feels his orgasm wave through his entire body to the tips of his fingers, and his attempts to restrain his voice prove feeble as he jolts, moaning loudly and  _ coming _ .   
  
He breathes. The waves slow down, the aftershocks of his orgasm dissipating, and he opens his eyes—   
  
To the same view.   
  
_ Ah. _   
  
On the same bed.   
Caelum lays, and he remembers, Vale belongs to Celeste. Ofcourse. It would never change. His body would never feel, he could only long for. He feels like… he feels like… he feels    
  
Nothing. Caelum is indifferent to this routine.   
  
  
  
It really is  
the same.


End file.
